The present invention is directed generally to card detecting systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for detecting opaque, transparent or translucent cards.
In current card fabrication and processing systems, cards—such as automated teller machine (“ATM”) cards, debit cards, credit cards and the like—are detected when the card passes between a light emitter and a light detector. Generally, for card detecting purposes, the light emitter emits and the light detector detects infrared radiation. As the card travels between the emitter and the detector it blocks the light falling on the detector and, as a result, its presence is detected. Detection of the presence of a card during fabrication and processing is necessary for many different reasons. In the fabrication of cards, it is necessary to detect a card so that, among other things, the card can be accurately encoded and embossed. Additionally, during the card fabrication process, cards must be detected in order to track the cards progression through the assembly line and count the number of cards that nave been produced. In addition to the fabrication process, card detection is also necessary in ATMs and other processing equipment in order to detect and position cards for processing.
Recently, many card issuers have shown interest in and have started to produce cards that are transparent or translucent to the human eye. Card issuers are interested in providing transparent or translucent cards to customers because such cards are relatively unique in the marketplace, may impart status to the cardholder, and/or may be more pleasing to the eye. Additionally, features that cannot be added to opaque cards can be incorporated in transparent or translucent cards, including magnifying lenses, optical patterns, and effects, embedded designs, and security features, such as embedded holograms.
Unfortunately, the current light emission and detection methods used in card processing and fabrication systems are very often unable to detect transparent or translucent cards because such cards do not fully block infrared radiation. Therefore, transparent or translucent cards cannot be accurately fabricated or processed by systems using conventional light-blocking detection means. To overcome this problem, card issuers have added features to the transparent or translucent cards, such as putting infrared blocking coatings on the cards, incorporating lensing effects into the cards, or leaving certain areas of the transparent or translucent cards opaque. However, these attempts to alter the features of the transparent or translucent cards increase the cost of card production, reduce the advantages of such cards and do not fully address the detection problem. For example, the addition of a card coating is expensive and the coating may eventually wear off resulting in the card having an uncertain operable lifespan. In addition, by creating opaque areas on the cards, the issuer loses some of the distinctiveness of the card and the positioning of the areas of the cards may not accurately cater to the many different detector placements used in different fabricating and processing systems. Consequently, there exists a need in the art for methods and systems for detecting transparent or translucent cards.